In Long Term Evolution (LTE)-Advanced, device-to-device (D2D) wireless communication is performed. In the D2D wireless communication, communication of frames is performed directly between communication terminal apparatuses without through an LTE network. Therefore, system capacity for other users is improved by LTE-Advanced carriers.
For users that are using the D2D wireless communication, transmission and reception of frames is preformed directly between communication terminal apparatuses, thus causing less delay. Transmission and reception of data is performed at a maximum speed at which processing may be performed between the communication terminal apparatuses.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-244424 or 2008-28445, or U.S. Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008/0019315 discloses a related art.